Communiquons
by Chinchilladu68
Summary: Kensi et Deeks ont toujours eu des problèmes de communication, la dernière fois Deeks lui avait "parlé" à sa manière, maintenant Kensi a besoin de s'entretenir elle aussi. Se situe après la saison 4 ! Rating M!


Kensi avait le regard dans le vague, la main calée sous son menton et son coude sur le bureau.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant en essayant de se libérer de ses souvenirs d'horreur.

Mais la noirceur dans son esprit l'emporta sur sa fatigue et sa bonne volonté. Aujourd'hui Deeks s'était éloignée d'elle et une interférence avait coupé la communication de son oreillette.

Dès l'instant où elle l'avait compris son cœur s'était arrêté de battre un instant et les souvenirs de son enlèvement lui avaient explosé dans le crâne.

Elle se souvint de la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge, qui avait déversé toute sa lave dans ses entrailles, la brûlant jusqu'au bout des ongles. Elle avait senti chaque vertèbre se briser par l'évocation du sentiment qu'elle avait ressenti après l'avoir trouvé sur cette chaise, la mâchoire brisée, le sang jaillissant encore hors de ses lèvres tuméfiées.

Donc cette après-midi, après avoir perdu le contact avec son partenaire, Kensi avait eu quelques problèmes de palpitations cardiaques. La souffrance que cette perte lui avait causée s'envola aussitôt lorsqu'elle le vit deux minutes plus tard après l'arrestation des suspects.

La tête bouillonnante, les mains tremblantes, Kensi se sentit abattue ce soir-là, assise à son bureau. Elle se rendit compte que cette histoire l'avait rendue plus vulnérable, fragile… et elle ne supportait pas ça.

Les sentiments qu'elle découvrait de plus en plus lui faisaient peur, tant par leur force que par les répercutions qu'ils avaient sur son caractère.

-Tu devrais aller te coucher Kensi !

Elle sursauta et ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur Sam, sa veste à la main.

-Euh.. oui ! répondit elle sans conviction

-Tout va bien ?

-Très bien merci, mentit elle dans un sourire

L'ex navy seal fronça les sourcils et tourna les talons.

-Sam, l'interpella Kensi en se levant

Il se tourna.

-Depuis que la mission est terminée et que Michelle est saine et sauve et n'est plus Quinn…

Il l'encouragea à poursuivre d'un signe de la tête.

-Tu ne repenses jamais à ce que tu as ressenti… ?

-Quand ?

-Quand tu la pensais découverte, quand tu l'as vu piégée par Siderov, quand….

-Si, la coupa-t-il, et quand ça arrive, je me promets de la retrouver le soir et lui dire à quel point je l'aime, répondit il en anticipant la question de Kensi.

Elle le remercia d'un hochement de la tête et prit à son tour son manteau.

Elle démarra en trombe et son bolide la conduisit en un temps record chez Deeks.

La lumière allumée de son appartement témoignait qu'il était bien là.

Il ne devait pas être arrivé depuis longtemps vu qu'il était parti 20minutes avant elle.

OOoOoOOoOoOOoOooOoOoO

On sonna à la porte de l'agent de liaison, mais le volume de sa musique l'empêcha de l'entendre

Il se dandinait en rythme tout en décapsulant une bière.

_Take me away, a secret place, a sweet escape, take me away ohohohoh _

_Take me away, to better days…._

-Oh Kensi ! s'écria t-il en se trouvant nez à nez avec la jeune femme qui venait de crocheter sa serrure.

Elle l'observait depuis juste quelques secondes chantant à tue-tête et un sourire moqueur naissait sur son visage.

-Je t'interdis de te moquer !

-Oh ça mon pauvre je ne peux rien te promettre ! rit-elle en entrant dans la pièce.

Il l'observa avec insistance.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne vois ni pizza, ni plats chinois, ni cronut…. Y a un problème ?

-Non ! Bien sûr que non !

-Alors…

-Je voulais voir comment tu allais ! le coupa t-elle

-Kens', chérie on s'est quitté il y a … 25minutes, je n'ai pas eu trop de changements depuis sourit-il

Elle remarqua enfin qu'il ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama et un t-shirt sûrement trop petit pour lui vu comme chaque muscle y était dessiné à travers le tissu.

-Je… commença t-elle dans un souffle

Deeks, sa bière à la main attendait sa réponse et se vit prit de court lorsque sa partenaire encadra son visage de ses mains et déposa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Ce fut court, chaste et très tendre. Elle s'écarta doucement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Deeks reprit sa respiration, la bouche encore entre ouverte.

-Je teste tes moyens de communication… dit-elle gênée

Il sourit et regarda sa bière avec beaucoup de concentration. Il releva la tête avec un petit mouvement pour dégager sa mèche de cheveux et inspira, gonflant un peu son torse.

-Eh bien… c'est toujours mieux que des mots…

-J'aurais beaucoup de choses à te dire, dit elle dans un élan de courage

Il plongea ses yeux bleus dans les prunelles inquiètes de Kensi et l'encouragea à poursuivre.

-Mais comme dit, nous avons beaucoup de problèmes de communication, notamment parce que je ne sais pas comment parler, sourit elle.

-Je te suggère de « communiquer » comme tu le peux alors…

Leur voix n'étaient plus que des souffles, l'espace qui les séparait semblait chargé d'électricité, leur respirations s'entremêlaient, leur battements se faisaient de plus en plus sourds dans leurs oreilles.

-Cela risque d'être long…

-Nous avons toute la nuit.

Il ne sut si Kensi l'entendit tant sa voix s'était brisée dans l'air.

Ce fut cependant les derniers mots prononcés avant que Kensi ne dépose à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes.

A nouveau elle encadra ses tempes de ses doigts tremblants poussa son corps contre celui de son partenaire. Deeks passa sa main dans ses cheveux, l'autre glissant le long de sa hanche.

Leur corps étaient électrifiés, aimantés l'un contre l'autre.

Kensi sentit alors une vague de chaleur déferler dans son être, remplaçant la lave brûlante de ses inquiétudes, par un désir enivrant. Là où des souvenirs noirs s'installaient quelques minutes plus tôt, les mains de Deeks estompaient la douleur en fourrageant ses cheveux avec douceur.

Le désir de ce dernier s'intensifiait, et sa langue s'immisçait entre les lèvres de Kensi.

A bout de souffle, il embrassa son cou et enleva sa veste.

Elle renversa sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux de plaisir.

Malheureusement l'image effroyable de la bouche qui l'embrassait ardemment dégoulinante de sang lui retourna l'estomac et son corps se tendit instantanément.

Deeks sentit la nuque de sa partenaire se raidir, il sentit les muscles de son dos se contracter sous ses doigts et sa main crispée sur son épaule.

Il se détacha doucement, inquiet.

Sans dire mot, elle lui prit la main et l'emmena dans la chambre.

-Je t'en prie ne bouge pas… souffla t-elle dans son oreille

Deeks entendit la plainte silencieuse de la jeune femme et resta debout, les bras le long du corps.

Elle l'observa un instant et fit glisser ses deux mains le long de son torse, puis autour de sa nuque, le long de son dos et sur ses hanches. Elle passa ses doigts sous son t-shirt et enroula l'ourlet sur lui-même avant de découvrir peu à peu les muscles de Deeks.

Ses mains glissaient le long de son torse nu, sur ses hanches et accompagna ses gestes par des baisers brûlants. Elle appréciait chaque relief de son corps, lécha, embrassa et mordilla la moindre parcelle nue.

Kensi poussa délicatement son partenaire sur le lit, il s'y allongea, le souffle court. Elle entreprit l'exploration de sa gorge palpitante et chaude sous sa langue audacieuse.

Deeks ne put résister à toucher ce corps au dessus du sien qui ondulait au rythme de ses baisers. Il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches découvertes et glissa ses doigts sous son frémit, une cascade brûlante de désir se déversa dans son bas ventre, électrisa sa colonne vertébrale et un frisson souleva son bassin.

-Laisse moi finir mon discours Deeks, lui chuchota t-elle à l'oreille

Ah oui, c'était une discussion !

Elle fit glisser sa langue le long de sa mâchoire qu'elle imaginait se briser sous ce simple contact. Deeks frémit, surprit du bien être que ce simple geste lui procurait.

Bientôt elle accompagna sa langue avec ses lèvres audacieuses. Elle se laissa guider par les gémissements de son partenaire qui semblait apprécier son attention. Bientôt il ne fut plus capable d'attendre la fin de son expression et la renversa sur dos, elle se trouva emprisonnée par son corps puissant. Il grogna dans ses cheveux maintenant emmêlés lorsqu'elle ondula du bassin pour montrer le pouvoir qu'elle avait toujours même dans cette position. Il croisa son regard et toute inquiétude avait disparu, un voile de désir s'était emparé de son regard habituellement sérieux et autoritaire. Elle fondit sur ses lèvres et embrassa ardemment la bouche qu'elle avait eu si peur de briser. Sa langue se glissait le long des lèvres charnues de son partenaire. Leurs mains se perdaient sur la peau qu'ils cherchaient à explorer. Il lui enleva son pull et son soutien gorge, sa bouche quitta la sienne et embrassa sa poitrine dressée qui tira un gémissement plaintif de Kensi.

C'était le premier gémissement de plaisir qu'il entendit de sa bouche et pensa que c'était le son le plus excitant qu'il eu connu. Kensi pressait son bassin contre le sien et sentait à travers le fin tissu du pyjama l'étendu de son désir.

Elle sourit, renversa la tête en arrière, invitant son partenaire à continuer à explorer son corps. Il traça une ligne invisible le long de son ventre, passa sur son piercing, dans son nombril et continua son chemin le long de son jean. Elle se cambra en sentant une légère pression sur son intimité.

Il défit le bouton qui retenait son pantalon et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes fuselés. Elle gémit encore en le sentant remonter le long de sa cuisse, elle frémit au contact de sa barbe blonde sur sa peau. Sa bouche parcourait ses jambes d'une lenteur invraisemblable. Kensi commençait à se tortiller sur elle même, tentant de faire avancer son partenaire. Sa manière de l'embrasser ne la surprenait pas, sensuellement et doucement, comme l'homme qu'il était.

Mais elle fut vite surprise lorsque sa langue entra subitement en contact avec son intimité gorgée de plaisir. Kensi ouvrit les yeux et laissa échapper un cri. Bien vite elle comprit qu'avec Deeks, plaisir ne rimait pas qu'avec lenteur, lorsqu'il la titillait de plus en plus nerveusement du bout de sa langue. La chaleur qui se dégageait de sa féminité se propagea dans son corps et engourdit son cerveau. Elle se cambra lorsqu'elle sentit ses doigts s'immiscer en elle et la caresser.

Il fallait dire qu'il était parfois un peu empoté et maladroit, mais apparemment pas dans ce cas là, le souffle court et les idées en vrac elle rejeta sa tête en arrière dans un gémissement de plaisir intense.

Dans un moment de lucidité elle parla.

-Viens...

Elle ne put que l'articuler dans un souffle.

Deeks ne se fit pas prier et enleva la dernière barrière entre son corps et celui de Kensi. Alors qu'il s'allongeait sur elle, elle le fit basculer sur le côté et se mit à califourchon sur lit. Elle sourit fièrement avant de se glisser autour de sa virilité gorgée de désir. Il soupira longuement en sentant sa partenaire autour de lui qui entama de lents vas et vient. Elle mit un peu de temps avant de s'habituer à sa présence en elle. Deeks avait ses mains sur ses hanches et les pressait de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure de sa danse lascive.

Bientôt, malgré sa position il imposa un rythme plus soutenu tout en pétrissant ses seins avec douceur. Déterminé à la faire crier, il inversa encore les positions et se retrouva sur elle, ses jambes sur ses épaules, il poussa en elle et vit les yeux de sa partenaire s'ouvrir sous le plaisir imminent.

Il s'approcha de son visage, plaça sa main dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa doucement. Elle gémit.

-Plus vite...

-Vos désirs sont des ordres... princesse

Les mouvements de bassins étaient frénétiques, passionnés et la cadence de plus en plus rapide. Le souffle court de Kensi lui indiqua le chemin de ses doigts sur son intimité. Par des mouvements circulaires du pouces il réussit à la faire crier, la tête en arrière, le corps arqué, les muscles tendus.

En voyant la jouissance de son amante et en sentant les pulsations autour de son membre, l'agent de liaison se laissa aller dans un grognement qui s'étouffa dans le cou de Kensi.

Il arrêta ses mouvements peu à peu et s'arrêta finalement, ses lèvres passionnément couchées sur celles de Kensi. Elle soupira de bien être et réussi peu à peu à retrouver son souffle.

Son coeur battait bien fort, mais aucune boule d'inquiétude dans son estomac la tordait de douleur.

Deeks leva la tête et la regarda dans les yeux, le souffle encore saccadé. Il lui sourit faiblement et s'allongea sur le côté.

Tous deux tentaient de se remettre calmement de leur discussion endiablée.

-Merci d'essayer de toujours communiquer avec moi, rit il en embrassant ses cheveux.

Elle sourit, posa la tête contre son torse et ferma les yeux, pour une fois depuis longtemps elle se trouva dans une bulle de quiétude et profita de l'engourdissement de ses muscles, du bien être dans son corps en entier et dans son esprit, apaisé par les baisers de Deeks.

-C'est une histoire d'amour... souffla t-elle avant de plonger dans un sommeil bienheureux et réparateur.


End file.
